The Cupcake Kiss
by iloveromance
Summary: Touched that Lucy made him a cupcake in honor of Beethoven's birthday, Schroeder shows his appreciation with a kiss. And when Snoopy intervenes, giving Lucy the wrong idea, Schroeder is determined to tell her the truth. The only problem is that he can't figure out why it's so important to him. Written for Leigh Ann *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, wait!" Schroeder yelled as he chased after the girl who drove him crazy. The cupcake still in his hand, he ran to his front door, watching in dismay as she disappeared from sight.

He still couldn't believe that she'd gone to so much trouble to bake him a cupcake in honor of the greatest day of the year; Beethoven's birthday. No one had ever done anything like that for him before and before he knew what was happening, he'd leaned across the piano and kissed her cheek.

Darn that Snoopy, climbing on his piano just as Lucy opened her eyes! He should have known that she'd run away in disgust, given her dislike of dog germs.

He could still remember the horrified look on her face at Violet's Halloween party when she'd gone bobbing for apples only to find that Snoopy was holding onto the same apple-between his teeth!

Or the time when Snoopy had kissed her during the rehearsal for the Christmas play. She'd run around screaming for hot water and disinfectant, leaving Snoopy heartbroken.

Did dogs even have feelings? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. Snoopy wasn't like ordinary dogs. He could be anything; a World War I Flying Ace, a writer, and so many other personas, Schroeder could hardly keep up with them all. Yet even with such a diverse range talents, Schroeder still wasn't convinced that Snoopy had feelings.

Lucy however _did_ have feelings and Schroeder could never figure out why she wouldn't leave him alone. All he wanted was to play his piano in peace. And yet, despite his objections, she came day after day; staring at him as though he was the most fascinating person she'd ever known. One thing was certain, though. Lucy was the most annoying girl on the planet.

So why was he so intent on finding her?

He tried one last time, determined to give up if he wasn't successful.

"LUCY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that she would hear him. But it was no use. She was nowhere to be found.

And worse, she might never come back.

With a sigh he went back to his piano and sat down, playing a slow sad version of _Fur Elise. _However, it just didn't have the same feel to it. He tried _Mondschein-Sonate_ , _Pastorale_ and even _Sturm-Sonate_. Yet, still he was miserable.

Finally in frustration he pounded the keys of his toy piano, nearly breaking it in the process. But who cared?

Without someone to play for, what was the point?


	2. Chapter 2

Schroeder looked at the clock, grateful to see that it was almost time for baseball practice. Perhaps that would keep his mind off of Lucy for a while.

But when he reached the ball field and saw her standing in the dugout, he knew he was in big trouble. How was he supposed to forget about her when she was on the opposite team?

He took his catcher's mitt and his bat and hurried to the ball field, where, as he suspected, Charlie Brown was already on the pitcher's mound warming up.

"Hey Charlie Brown! Ready for the big game?"

"Yes, Schroeder and I have a feeling we're going to win! I just know it!"

"I don't know about that Charlie Brown. We've lost 27 in a row and Peppermint Patty's team is pretty hard to beat."

"Yeah, but Lucy's on their team now and she can't catch a fly ball to save her life!" Charlie Brown laughed. "She's practically worthless when it comes to playing baseball!"

Schroeder couldn't help but feel a bit angry toward Charlie Brown for saying such a terrible thing about Lucy.

He supposed she deserved it. After all, she'd tormented Charlie Brown daily for as long as he could remember. Charlie Brown was his friend and he couldn't imagine how many bruises he must have from falling on his back. Poor kid tried so hard to kick that football only to have Lucy pull it out from underneath him.

But still, there was something about her...

"Play Ball!"

The team got into position and he crouched down as Marcie stood at home plate, her bat poised and ready to swing. Schroeder held his glove, ready to catch what he prayed was a strike. But just as he figured, Marcie hit the ball hard, sending it flying over the fence.

Lucy cheered on the side, making sure that Charlie Brown felt guilty. If there was one thing Lucy was good at, it was making Charlie Brown miserable.

Marcie rounded the bases and slid into home plate, smiling brightly at Peppermint Patty. "Betcha can't beat that, Sir!"

"Sure I can Marcie, but please stop calling me _Sir_!"

"All right Chuck, put it right here! I'll show you how this works!" Peppermint Patty said, holding her bat high.

Charlie Brown moved his arm around and around, sending the ball flying through the air in a perfect spiral.

Schroeder crouched down once more, prepared for the ball which would surely fly into his glove. But amazingly, Patty hit it as hard as she could and as before, it went sailing into the air, landing over the fence.

The game grew worse and worse and even Snoopy's expert shortstop position didn't save them. They hadn't even been up to bat yet and they were already losing twelve to nothing.

This was going to be a very long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Lucy was up to bat and Charlie Brown smiled hopefully. Lucy was by far their worst player and everyone knew it. Usually Schroeder was more determined than ever to be the one who caused Lucy to strike out. It made him happy to see her so frustrated.

Sure it was cruel but at least he knew that the next time she came over, she wouldn't be asking him all sorts of ridiculous questions and looking at him as though he was the only boy she'd ever known.

But now as she stood at home plate, something was definitely wrong. He felt his heart fluttering when she turned to her side, her bat poised in the air. Why did she have to look so darn... pretty?

He was still pondering this question when the pitch came and Lucy swung hard. She missed of course but as the ball reached the tip of his glove, it bounced out, causing the umpire to yell "Foul ball!"

"What?" yelled Charlie Brown. "That's impossible!" Frustrated he returned to the pitcher's mound, prepared to try again.

"Come on Charlie Brown, strike her out." Schroeder said, not really meaning it this time. What was wrong with him? He couldn't let his team down, but the thought of striking Lucy out just seemed... wrong.

Charlie Brown threw the ball again and as before it bounced off of Schroeder's glove, resulting in yet another foul ball.

"TIME!" Charlie Brown yelled.

Uh oh... Thought Schroeder as Charlie Brown marched over to where he and Lucy stood.

"All right, what's the big idea?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Schroeder stammered.

"I'm talking about _you_!" Charlie Brown yelled. "What's with you today? You're usually great at catching my pitches. Now come on, concentrate! I know it's Beethoven's birthday and all but we have to win this game! I'm tired of losing all the time and I know we can do this! All you have to do is catch the ball when it comes to you. But make sure she swings first. Three times and she'll be out. And then we'll be up to bat! You're one of our best players so why don't you show it? "

Schroeder blinked in surprise. Charlie Brown had never spoken so forcefully to him before. Then again, Schroeder had never played as badly as he was playing today. But it wasn't his fault that he was distracted. Really it wasn't. However he couldn't tell Charlie Brown the real reason he was playing the way he was. His friend would never believe it.

And frankly, neither did Schroeder.

The bases were loaded and there were two outs. He thought long and hard about what Charlie Brown had told him and he was determined to make things right. Lucy or no Lucy he had to strike her out. Show her who the better team was.

Once more she stood at home plate ready for just about anything. Charlie Brown threw the ball and Lucy raised her bat. The ball was in the perfect position for Schroeder to catch it. Trying to forget all about her, he crouched down and waited for the ball to come to him.

But then the unthinkable happened. Lucy swung at the ball sending it flying through the air. It sailed over Charlie Brown's head and even Snoopy couldn't catch it in his mouth.

All around him, almost every mouth was open in disbelief as Lucy trotted around the bases, relishing in her victory.

And Schroeder couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Schroeder was all too aware of Charlie Brown glaring at him while Lucy relished in her impending victory. But there was one thing that Schroeder hadn't counted on.

Lucy was mere feet from home plate when the unthinkable happened. Snoopy appeared out of nowhere, barking wildly at Lucy as she fought her way to the base.

"Get out of my way you stupid beagle!" She yelled, holding up her fist.

"Woof! Woof!" Snoopy barked, startling even Schroeder with his sudden uncharacteristic ferociousness. Lucy (who was usually unaffected by Snoopy's barking-and sometimes barked back) froze in place, slowly backing away as though terrified when Snoopy began to snarl and show his teeth.

"Snoopy, stop that right now!" Schroeder ordered, annoyed when the beagle annoyed him. "Do you hear me? I said stop it!"

In disgust, Charlie Brown tossed his baseball mitt on the ground and stormed over to Schroeder. "All right, what's going on here?" He demanded. "You're holding up the game!"

"But Snoopy-."

"Is just doing what I told him to do!" Charlie Brown finished. "Go on Snoopy! Keep barking!"

"But that's cheating!" Schroeder protested. "Lucy was almost at home plate! Snoopy scared her!"

Charlie Brown fumed. "SHE'S ON THE OPPOSING TEAM!" He yelled.

Just then Peppermint Patty appeared. With her hands on her hips, she didn't look happy at all.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, CHUCK? Lucy was about to score!"

"I-I know!" Charlie Brown said hesitantly. "But Schroeder-."

"Look Chuck, I like you and all but sometimes you can be such a blockhead!" Peppermint Patty yelled. "I know this is going against the rules of baseball but Schroeder's right. Sending the kid with the big nose to bark at our player is cheating! So I say that we let her try it again! And Chuck? KEEP THAT KID AWAY FROM MY PLAYERS!"

With that, she stormed back to the bench. "PLAY BALL!" She yelled.

"TIME!" Charlie Brown yelled, causing Peppermint Patty to throw up her hands in frustration.

"What now, Chuck?"

"Can I have a word with my catcher, please?"

"Fine Chuck! Just hurry up!" She yelled.

Charlie Brown walked over to Schroeder. "All right, we've got one more chance! Now just keep your eye on the ball and catch it this time! Lucy's a terrible player! There's no way she's going to hit another home run!"

Schroeder sighed, hiding his anger toward his friend. He liked Charlie Brown a lot but he didn't like Charlie Brown saying bad things about Lucy. He was strangely nervous about the possibility of Lucy striking out. She was bound to be upset... or at least very angry.

He pulled his catcher's mask over his face and crouched down, watching as Lucy skipped to home plate again, her black hair shining from the sun. She looked almost... _pretty_. And he couldn't ignore the funny feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Charlie Brown stood poised on the pitcher's mound, ready to throw the ball as hard as he could. As before the ball sailed toward Lucy's bat and to everyone's surprise, she swung as the sound of a crack was heard and the ball went flying past Charlie Brown. The force knocked him over, along with his clothes. Fortunately he quickly dressed again, saving him any embarrassment.

But all eyes were on Lucy and the way she was running around the bases again. But to Schroeder's horror, Snoopy appeared at third base barking even louder and more wildly than before. Poor Lucy was so terrified that she turned around screaming as she ran toward home. Her real home.

And once again Schroeder had missed his chance to make amends. Worse, he felt responsible for Snoopy's rudeness. The nerve of that beagle! Darn that Snoopy!

If only there was some way to make it up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Schroeder ran as fast as he could to the house he knew so well. This would definitely be a surprise visit, which was something he usually frowned upon. But this was an emergency.

He was gasping for air by the time he reached the doorstep and he wasted no time in ringing the doorbell. The wait was hard; far more difficult than waiting for Beethoven's birthday!

As he stood at the door, his heart pounded and he was so nervous that he considered going home. But he knew that once he got there, he'd only end up running right back.

The door opened unexpectedly.

"Oh, hello Schroeder. Did you come over to play?"

"Um, well I-."

"I'd love to do just that, but I'm writing a letter to the Great Pumpkin, and I think it's best if I do it in peace."

Schroeder resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. Linus was forever talking about the Great Pumpkin. A figure that everyone knew was simply a figment of his imagination. But he really liked Linus and didn't want to hurt his feelings, no matter how ridiculous the idea of the Great Pumpkin was.

Even Lucy said-.

He swallowed hard as the familiar funny feeling returned to his stomach.

"Can I help you with something, Schroeder? I'm very busy." Linus was asking.

"A-actually Linus I didn't come to see you. I-I came to see Lucy." Schroeder spoke her name so quietly that Linus had to strain to her him.

And then Linus laughed... a lot.

"What's so funny?" Schroeder demanded, his hands crossed in front of his body.

Linus doubled over with laughter, kicking his feet in the air as he lay on his back.

"LINUS!" Schroeder yelled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"I'm sorry, Schroeder. It sounded like you said that you came to see Lucy."  
Schroeder's face burned with embarrassment and he grinned sheepishly. "I-I did. Is she home?"

"No, thank goodness. Lucy just doesn't understand the significance of the Great Pumpkin. No one believes that he's real, but especially her! Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my letter."

"Why are you writing to him now?" Schroeder asked. "Halloween isn't for months!"

Linus turned and looked at Schroeder in all seriousness. "When it comes to the Great Pumpkin, it doesn't pay to take chances!"

Growing impatient, Schroeder began to fidget. "So where is Lucy? I really need to find her. Tell me Linus! Please!"

"Sure Schroeder, I'll tell you where Lucy is." Linus said. "She's manning her psychiatric booth."

Schroeder smiled despite himself. "Great! Thanks Linus! You're a real pal!" With that he took off running. But he didn't get very far, for he heard Linus calling him. Anxiously he turned and walked back to where his friend stood. "Yes, Linus?"

"Why did you come to see Lucy?"

"Oh... well... I... she's at her psychiatric booth you say? Great! I need some advice, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my-."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Schroeder." Linus warned. "Lucy's pretty crabby today."

"She is?"

"Yeah. Boy was she mad about not getting that home run!"

"Darn that Snoopy!" Schroeder mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing Linus. Thanks for telling me where Lucy is! See you later!"

Once again he took off running determined to find Lucy.

He expected her to be crabby, as she was most of the time. But he had a feeling that she wouldn't be crabby for long. That is, if things worked out the way he planned.

He just hoped she liked surprises.


End file.
